Madeline Hatter
Madeline Hatter, often called Maddie, is the daughter of the Mad Hatter. She sides with the Rebels, and made her doll debut in Early July, 2013. She is one of the four original dolls that were the first that Mattel released for Ever After High. Logs She comes with a diary. Appearance Maddie has very light aqua hair, with magenta streaks in them. She has peach skin, with very light pink blush tinted on her cheeks. Her eyebrows are painted brown, and her eyes are blue. Madeline comes with a glittery purple and pink eyeshadow, as well as pink lip gloss. Clothing Maddie wears a one-piece dress with a silver bodice with magenta straps and tied with a blue sash ribbon with a bow on top. The skirt's topmost layer is magenta with gold trim and decorative gold patterns. The middle layer is blue and white striped. The bottom layer is glittery black lace. Maddie comes with painted-on blue gloves with white polka dots on the top side. It also comes with white glove cuffs that are removable. Her leggings are white with blue polka dots that reach down to her feet. Her shoes are white and gold, the gold being the heel, with gold designs on the white parts. Accessories She comes with a blue headband that has a magenta teacup hat on top. She also has golden spoon earrings. Maddie's necklace are made of translucent blue jewels, and has a golden bow on it. Madeline comes with a teapot purse. The purse lid is white, and the pot itself is striped blue and gold. Her right hand has a magentaring. Combs and Stands She comes with a magenta comb and stand. Amazon Descriptions Meet Crazy Cute Madeline Hatter! The world’s most spellbinding stories are getting turned on their crown at Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytale legends. The daughter of the Mad Hatter, Madeline Hatter (friends call her 'Maddie') loves hats, tea parties, and her best friends ’til the end! Now girls can enjoy totally tea-rific adventures with this Madeline Hatter doll, dressed in a bright and stylish outfit with tea-inspired accessories. Charming Outfit for a Cheery Beauty Madeline Hatter doll’s upbeat personality is reflected in a brightly colored outfit that mixes purple, blue, and gold with fun polka dots and stripes. Special details make this ensemble irresistible — a blue ribbon sash with an oversized bow at the waist, golden sheen on the bodice, matching polka-dot tights, and sweet blue gloves. Hexquisite Accessories and Extras This highly detailed doll accessorizes her outfit with gold-detailed heels, a teapot purse, and a headband with tea-filled teacup. Madly fashionable! She also comes with a bookmark that tells her story — and encourages girls to write their own. What's Your Story? To start your own chapter, check out all the Rebel and Royal dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately). Girls will flip their crown for this elite boarding school and the spellbinding students, who enjoy sipping hocus lattes in the village of Book End — and updating their MirrorBlogs on their MirrorPads. At Ever After High, these best friends forever after are ready to write their own stories and choose their own destinies, and girls will love joining them on the spelltacular journey. Category:First Chapter dolls Category:Signature dolls